


Their Soulmate

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Childbirth, Desk Sex, Incest, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Submissive Inoichi Yamanaka, Submissive Shikaku Nara, Submissive Shikamaru Nara, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Shikaku Nara has had a hard life ever since Yoshino died giving birth to their youngest son. Now, what happens when he discovers that His oldest son, Ryuunosuke, is His Soulmate?





	Their Soulmate

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

_Shikaku Nara grunted, trying in vain to wriggle in his binds as his hair fell in his eyes. A few hours ago, his oldest son, Ryuunosuke, had drugged Shikaku and had brought him to the basement and stripped him of his clothes, strapping him to a breeding bench. Shikaku's cunt was on full display, his natural lubrication spilling from his most precious place and pooling on the floor beneath him._

_Shikaku had known that his oldest son was his soulmate, and had tried to ignore it for so long. A rough hand came down, the loud slap ringing throughout the room as Ryuu spanked his father for trying to get loose. Shikaku shifted nervously when he heard the zipper of his sons' pants, and then felt something rather Large at the entrance of his Cunt. The gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking as what he could only assume was his sons monster cock began penetrating him._

_Shikaku's fists clenched around nothing but air as his face screwed up in pain. He finally felt his son come to a stop, the head of his overly large cock pressed against Shikaku's cervix. The man was startled when Ryuu began pressing forward once more, the head of his cock seemingly trying to force his cervix open to ensure impregnation. Shikaku shook his head frantically, and let out a muffled screech of agony when his cervix finally gave way._

_He felt his belly bulge outwards, a sign that his sons' cock was now firmly lodged in his womb. It wasn't long before Ryuu began fucking him in earnest, hips pistoning as he forced his cock in and out of his fathers' aching cunt. Tears slipped from Shikaku's eyes as his cunt was forced to accept the intruder, just as Shikamaru and Inoichi's cunts would. Reaching under the older man, Ryuu began pinching and playing with his fathers' nipples._

_Shikaku's cock twitched, the older man turned on by his son forcing himself on him. Despite denying it deep down inside, he'd been waiting for this for a long time. "You gonna carry my babies, Daddy?" he heard his son grunt out as the boys cock repeatedly battered his aching womb._

_Shikaku Sobbed, coming on his sons' cock a second time after what felt like hours. Finally, he felt his sons' hips come to a stop, resting against his ass as Ryuu unleashed a torrent of come into Shikaku's unprotected womb. Shikaku let out another terrified sob, suddenly scared at becoming pregnant with his Son/Grandson. "You'll be a good mama," Ryuu hummed, one of his smaller hands stroking Shikaku's growing belly gently._

* * *

_Shikaku stared at the scene in front of him, one hand rubbing his pregnant belly as the other frantically fingered his cunt. Shikamaru screamed as his brother forced his cock into his small cunt, belly bulging outward as his womb was invaded. Nearly 8 months had passed since Ryuu first claimed Shikaku, and now it was Shikamaru's turn. The small 12-year-old had been brought into Shikaku's study, bent over the desk and bound there, unable to move as his father cut his clothing off._

_The vibrating toy in Shikaku's ass pulsed as he watched his oldest child fuck his youngest. Soon, the two would watch as Inoichi was claimed. The blonde in question was tied up with strong rope, with Chakra absorbing tags all over his naked body. Soon, Ryuu finished with Shikamaru, the small preteens belly beginning to swell with his brothers' seed._

* * *

_Shikamaru panted, impaled on his fathers' cock as the two watched Ryuu tease Inoichi. The blonde man sobbed as that wonderful cockhead rubbed the lips of his cunt once more, never pushing inside. Unlike Shikaku, Inoichi was absolutely thrilled to be Ryuu's soulmate and had given his consent to be fucked. Ryuu decided that teasing him was better for now._

_Shikamaru whined, his babies moving in his womb as he fucked himself on his fathers' cock, completely turned on by the sight in front of them. Shikamaru was currently 7 months pregnant, his father having given birth to triplets a month ago, every single one a boy._

* * *

_Shikamaru whined as he suffered through another contraction, one last baby to go as he'd already birthed the other four. He was hoping that this one would be a girl, but knowing Ryuu and his genes, it was a boy. He felt his baby crown before the head popped out, the rest of the baby sliding out with it. Shikamaru couldn't contain his disappointment at the declaration that his youngest was a boy._

_"Well, there's always next time," Ryuu purred, holding two of their children. Shikamaru sighed, knowing that when his body was ready, he'd be knocked up again. Shikaku beamed, ready for more children as he and Inoichi sat, side by side, rubbing their large, swollen bellies._

**_THE END._ **


End file.
